garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthea Schaeffer
Anthea Hopper-Schaeffer is the wife of Waldo Franz Schaeffer, and Aelita 's long-lost mother. In Aelita's memory flashes in The Key, she is depicted as a pretty young woman with tan skin, black eyes, and shoulder-length hair colored bright electric pink, which Aelita had clearly inherited. Like her husband, Anthea is a recurring character, but minor, in the series. After being kidnapped (as shown in Distant Memory) by the mysterious Men In Black on Mountain Cabin, Aelita and Franz Hopper had moved to The Hermitage and later virtualized themselves onto the virtual world of Lyoko. She was taken away to an unkown place; presumably Tyron's laboratory in Switzerland, and was never seen or heard from again for years. Her maiden name was Anthea Hopper. Waldo Schaeffer had changed his name to Franz Hopper by taking her maiden name (Hopper) in order to remain hidden from his enemies. The Project Carthage folder also includes a photo of her sking while pregnant with Aelita. This gives an idea of Project Carthage's length. In Rendezvous, the eleventh episode of Code Lyoko Evolution, X.A.N.A's polymorphic specter took on Anthea's form and sent Aelita an e-mail, telling her to meet up with her in the chapel. Aelita was so relieved to see her mother again that she suspected nothing at all. "Anthea" gave Aelita a warm, motherly hug and started draining source codes from her. Jeremie soon appeared and pulled Aelita away from her and tried to convince her that her mother was a specter, but Aelita refused to believe it and ran back to the spectre and hugged it again, allowing it to drain more codes. Jeremie tried to save her again, but this time the spectre preventing him from coming closer by attacking. When the tower is deactivated, the spectre blows up and Aelita thinks that Jeremie did something to her mother, but this time Jeremie manages to convince her that it was not her mother. The specter had acted just like the real Anthea would with her daughter; such as caressing her hair, bringing up childhood memories, and holding her close in a warm, motherly hug. In the fifth season , Anthea is shown to have shoulder-length blonde hair instead of bright electric pink-colored hair, which Aelita had inherited. It is unknown why her hair color was altered. In Obstination, it is confirmed that Anthea is indeed alive and is working with Tyron in his labratory. However, it is currently unclear whether she is working for him by force or of her own free will. In The Trap, Aelita was in Carthage and talked with her father about seeing her mother in the Cortex's core, promising that she would do everything she could to find her mother and his wife. In Aelita's room, Anthea was seen in a photograph with her arms around a five-year old Aelita. Later, Jeremie had returned to see that Aelita had received many replies and that a virtual chain was currently being created to help find her long-lost mother. Jeremie assured Aelita that he was sure they would find her no matter what. In Espionage, Aelita had opted to stay in the Cortex's core in the hope of communicating with her mother. She later had a nightmare that her mother never wanted to see her again. With Jeremy’s aid, Aelita desperately tried to convince Anthea that she was/is her long-lost daughter and that she is alive. At first, Anthea thought it was a trick, saying that her daughter had died years ago. Aelita then mentioned that her late father had saved her by bringing her to Lyoko, where Anthea had realized that she was indeed her long-lost daughter, Aelita. Unfortunately, the conversation was cut off by Tyron before she could react further. In Ultimate Mission, it is revealed that Anthea and Tyron are married since four years, and Tyron went to Kadic to bring Aelita to Switzerland claiming that Anthea sent him, Tyron gave Aelita a heart shaped locket with a picture of Aelita and Anthea and showed Aelita a video of her mother in his tablet, saying that she is happy to know that she is alive and she can trust Tyron, and Tyron reveals to Aelita that he only married Anthea to get his hands on Franz Hopper's archives and gave Aelita a ultimatum: To see her mother again or launch a virus in Cortex and never see her mother again. To Tyron's surprise, Aelita choses to launch the virus but Tyron later shut down his supercomputer, destroying the Cortex and rendering X.A.N.A. dormant once again. Appearances Season Two *The Key (in memory-flashbacks) Season Four *Distant Memory (in dreams/flashbacks) *Wrong Exposure (mentioned several times) Code Lyoko Evolution *Rendez-vous (as a specter) *Obstination *The Trap (in a photograph/flashback) *Espionage *Massacre (mentioned, referenced) *Ultimate Mission (in a video) Trivia *It is revealed that Hopper is actually her maiden name before she had married Waldo Franz Schaeffer. *Her first name is revealed to be Anthea in Episode 90, Wrong Exposure. However, her middle name is unkown. * In the French dub, in seasons 1-4 she was played by either Nathalie Stas or Alexandra Correa. This is disputed. She is played by Sandrine Rigaux in Evolution. Code Lyoko 136.jpg| She watches young Aelita opening her Christmas present. Aelita-mrshopper.jpg|Hugging little Aelita in in a flashback seen in The Key. Waldo Schaeffer 4.jpg|Anthea pregnant with Aelita. Code Lyoko Evolution Rendezvous134|A spectre of Anthea in Rendez-vous. Screenshot 34 mini.jpg|The Anthea spectre takes Aelita's source codes. Rendezvous9|Aelita spots the Anthea spectre. Rendezvous228|She sees Aelita as well. Rendezvous73|She walks towards the balcony. Rendezvous14|The spectre in the chapel. Rendezvous162|Aelita believes she is hugging her real mother. Obstination12.JPG|In the dorm halls at Kadic. Obstination75.JPG|Anthea seemingly working alongside Tyron. Obstination82.JPG|Seen on a computer in the background. Obstination80.JPG|Her and Tyron working before noticing someone is watching them. Aelita y su madre.jpg|In Aelita's flashback. The Trap (Evolution) 4.jpg|With Little Aelita in a photo. Ultime mission 001.jpg|Anthea seen in Espionage. Ultime mission 005.jpg|Anthea talking to Aelita. Ultime mission 006.jpg|Tyron ask Anthea who is she talking with. Anthea's Medallion.JPG|Anthea's medallion held by Aelita in Ultimate Mission. Ultime mission 013.jpg|Anthea recognizing her daughter. Anthea talk to Aelita.jpg|A record of Anthea's message in Ultimate Mission. es:Anthea Hopper fi:Anthéa Schaeffer pl:Antea Schaeffer ru:Антея Хоппер Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Aelita Category:Minor characters Category:Schaeffer Family Category:Disputed Roles Category:Anthea Category:Deceased